There is conventionally known a valve timing controller which forces a planetary gear engaging with an internal gear rotating together with a crankshaft to perform a planetary motion for converting the planetary motion of the planetary gear into a motion of a camshaft, thereby changing a relative rotation phase between the camshaft and the crankshaft (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,389B2). During operating of such a valve timing controller, changing torque is transmitted from the camshaft to the device by a drive reaction of a valve opened/closed by the camshaft. The planetary gear rattles to the internal gear due to this changing torque transmission to cause tooth hit between the planetary gear and the internal gear, thereby generating abnormal noises. For preventing occurrence of abnormal noises due to the tooth hit, it is considered that the planetary gear is pressed in the eccentric direction by an elastic force of a pressing member to the internal gear, thus restricting the rattle of the planetary gear to the internal gear (refer to JP-2002-61727A).
According to the above method of pressing the planetary gear, however, the pressing direction is in conformity to the eccentric direction of the planetary gear and therefore, the planetary gear is supported only at two locations, i.e., an operational location of the pressing force on the eccentric direction line and an engagement location with the internal gear. As a result, in a case where an outside force acting on the planetary gear due to the torque transmission from the camshaft deviates from the eccentric direction of the planetary gear, it is impossible to restrict the rattle of the planetary gear, resulting in generation of abnormal noises.